The Plight of Beelzebub
by Mendelev
Summary: Everyone knows the story of how Lucifer fell from Heaven, but only few even mention the third of host of heaven that he brings with him. Who and why would these other angels follow him against such foolish odds.


**The Plight of Beelzebub **

"What have I gotten myself into.." Beelzebub wondered as he layed there amongst the cold red stone.

. . .

Lucifer was floating above everyone continuing his rant against the tyranny of God.

"..and why should we be told what to do, by someone who so clearly is unfit for throne? No one should tell US what we can and cannot do! Join me and together we can unturn the tyranny of he who calls himself our better!"

The crowd was eating out of his palms no,w ready to do anything he asked of them.

After some time the crowd dispersed and went to do their own thing. Beelzebub turned to walk away.

"Beelzebub!"

"Yes Lucifer, what is it?" He said as he stepped closer to Lucifer.

Lucifer gave of a sense of aura that drew people in. "Beelzebub my brother where are headed to in such a hurry?"

"No where."

Lucifer looked at him with a stone look. "Come with me, let us exchange a few words."

It all made sense when he said it. To engage an all out war on God. Beelzebub never would've thought of such a thing but Lucifer made it all seem like a necessity, and something they could easily accomplish if they worked together.

"Have you ever seen the old fool do anything other than sit there and claim to be in charge?"

"Well no but what if…"

"I like you Beelzebub, you're much more clever than all these others who blindly follow God."

"Well thank you Lucifer.."

"..That's why when we finally end the tyranny of God I want you beside me as my Lieutenant. I'll need some help to run this place the way it should be."

" I.. I don't know what to say."

"Just think about it you and me talking down God how great that would be. I'll let you think about it."

He walked away from him leaving him in thought.

It was an enticing idea he thought but not wanting to jump to any conclusions he went on his way deciding to go talk to Lucifer later.

. . .

He flapped his wings trying to get up but they felt weird. They were no longer white and elegant like they once were but now were sharp and dark not like anything he could have possibly imagined.

He stumbled to his feet and looked around at all of his other brothers who fell with him.

Lucifer was the only one standing. He was standing looking around smiling mysteriously.

Beelzebub finally took notice of where exactly they were all at. It was hard to see through the dust and pitch blackness of where ever it was they were at.

Magma broke through the surface occasionally slightly lighting only to show more of the darkness.

. . .

"Lucifer, Lucifer." Beelzebub called as he approached Lucifer and Michael.

"Beelzebub my brother, have you thought about what I said? I take it you've come to join us on our quest against the tyranny of God."

"Well yes I have actually I've given it much thought and decided that if what you say is true then he must be brought down,"

" Good together we will bring him to justice. I was just trying to explain to brother Michael here why we need him to help bring down God."

"And I was just telling you Lucifer that you are a fool for challenging God's authority, it is foolish to think you could even pose so much of a challenge to him."

" Michael this is your last chance, either help free us all from his clutches, or be crushed a fool just as God will be."

" The only fool here is you Lucifer and all of those who follow you. Brother Beelzebub you can't seriously think that Lucifer is right in the head?"

"Actually Michael after giving it much thought I believe he is right. What has God done for any of us, all he does is sit there telling us what to do or not to do. Why should we continue to follow the rules of such an fool just because he is old? No."

"I see there is no point in arguing with you, Lucifer already has you fooled I only hope its possible for you to come to your senses before its too late."

As he walked away Lucifer turned toward him with a smirk on his face.

"We don't need him brother . Come with me let us talk to people who aren't so easily fooled."

They walked to a mass of angels who had already begun to group together eagerly awaiting to hear Lucifer.

"Soon Beelzebub we shall remove God from his unrightful place on top, and as long as I shall sit there we will all be free."

. . .

As he stumbled to his feet his fellow brothers began to realize what had happened exactly. They began to look at Lucifer for answers. Beelzebub made his way next to him.

"Lucifer… where are we… what happened?"

"Home… " was his only response. He took flight and flew off into the darkness.

. . .

Beelzebub took his place beside Lucifer as he spoke to the crowd.

"Fellow brothers, we have been deceived for the last time. It's time to strike back at the heart of tyranny and to at last be free. Follow me in battle and you will all be kings of heaven free to do what you wish…"

The crowd broke into a frenzy of cheers and rage against God. Beelzebub couldn't help but smile at the thought of ruling over Heaven alongside Lucifer.

" … Sadly there are those who cannot see reason and will blindly follow God. While they might be our brothers and sister we cannot show any remorse for they are corrupted by God's tyranny. If we are to truly be free we must get rid of all sources of his tyranny."

"To wage a war on God was one thing but to have to include all who followed him was something else entirely," thought Beelzebub.

As if sensing a hint of doubt Lucifer grabbed Beelzebub and pulled him next to him. Continuing with his speech without so much of a brake, Lucifer spoke highly of him and as sad as it may be, it is for the best.

What little doubt anyone may of had was extinguished by Lucifer's honeyed words.

" Come my brothers and sisters together nothing can stop us. Let us march on the gates of God himself. Let us tear him from his throne. Let us destroy anyone who gets in our way."

. . .

Many of the group had begun to explore the new place they were at. Some walked over to Beelzebub to see what the plan was.

"So what now? Where are we? Did we lose? Was Lucifer wrong?" were all murmered to him.

" I don't know…" was his only response.

"Was it possible that Lucifer was so wrong? How could he of been such a fool to declare war on God? Could he get back ?" Beelzebub wondered.

Lucifer landed next to them and look around at all of those who had followed him.

"God may think that he won sending us down here to this place but he is wrong. We are the ones who have won."

"Lucifer what are we to do now?"

"That's not my name… "

"What?" Beelzebub asked.

" Lucifer was the name God gave me, and Gods not here anymore."

"So what do we shall we call you then?"

"Call me… Satan."


End file.
